What If
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: What if Silver knew more of what he could do with his power, rather than just throwing boxes around, with a little tidbit. Side effect of having the power of telekinesis or psychokinesis at the atomic level is being a literal God. Well, close. Will Silver abuse this power, or will he stay in the future? Eh, better luck saving the world in the past.
1. Power of Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I don't own... probably just about _anything_. Hell, I don't own my own pen!**

**Also, I don't actually... own the idea. I just happened to have someone say that having telekinesis with a brain would be ****ing awesome. So, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What if<span>**

**_Power of Manipulation_**

* * *

><p>Silver strode across the rooftop, ignoring the significant amount of heat coming from everywhere. The red boiling liquid bubbled and sizzled, creating trails of smoke that float into the sky. Building bricks haven't melted yet, which would be the most interesting thing as lava has been around them for over a few years—decades maybe. His black boots created footprints on the squishy floor, which had gone up by a few degrees during the last minute. His golden eyes coldly gazed at the monster, a fiery beast, who was in charge of it all.<p>

Today's demeanor was an interesting one. He was calm and solemn, just like every other day, but this time he was looking more unemotional. He was now just a slow, white hedgehog who was making his way in a smug-like way, taking his time with each step. His outlook on life was different now, more so he could rule the world with just a mere thought. That was his ability; using his thoughts to control matter and or energy in a way. Being a telekinetic or psychokinetic, he had the power to move objects with mental effort and his mind. After so long, he had finally gotten another way of fighting this devil other than moving whole lots of crushed meteors or warehouse boxes. This was different now. He had a new mindset on how easily this could've been if he had knew it long ago.

If his power was as accurate or precise he needed it to be, then he had the world in the palm of his hand. Everything would be so easy. He would be a God, an omnipotent being, except for the fact he wasn't immortal. He didn't have eternal life, but he could be the new God for the next couple of decades. With just a bit of concentration and focus, and a well of energy in his body, there was a way he could make this fun and enjoyable than making it life-threatening. He could just play around with Iblis and make him his pet, and claim as the greatest being that had ever lived.

He only wanted to save, not to rule, so why the thought of doing it? To reign superior and save everyone before anything disastrous happens? Yes, he wants that. He doesn't want anyone else to get involved with any suffering from this worldwide phenomenon called 'Iblis'. He wants to end it. He wants to end everything that's evil and foreboding of the future. If he can't take control, then who would lead them to a better path? Who would help them when they are stuck in a world full of lifeless fires? These flames of disasters are an abomination to the world, and as savior, he shall destroy the likes of malice and take his prize as the world's hero.

If he proved himself right now, he will be respected as a legend of justice. As such, the dark will fear him, as he is the light that has been shadowed by it for many years since his birth. He is the odd one out of his super-powered kin, as being the noble and good thought among others. The good species of talent and power will rise as protectors, and the dark other would vanquish as the bad ones among their kind. Silver was only going to do what's right, and his decision of killing the beast _will_ be right.

"It's time to end this." the white hedgehog said, his tone as devastating as fire crackling in the world.

The red monster thrashed around, whipping fires from the molten lava onto the rooftop Silver was on. It crashed into the concrete, creating small shards of rubble that rose into the air. The amount of force put into it was astonishing as winds were cut and offenses were denser than bricks.

Silver didn't flinch from the attack, as winds dangled through the five quills on his head. He remained his composure, showing no weakness to the enemy. The white hedgehog's gloves and boots glowed light-blue, and he was enveloped with the same color on his body. He floated using his abnormally strong psychic powers, and his eyes met the demon's.

"I said... it's time to end this!" he shouted, giving off a superior tone as if Iblis was his pet. He clenched his right fist to the left, before swaying it to his side.

An air of telekinetic power crashed onto the body of the red monster, powerful enough to break the crust of volcanic rock, and ripped Iblis into half. The demon, however, was unsatisfied with this movement, as it tried to sway Silver away like he was a fly. That attack he pulled couldn't hurt the giant monster. It was mindless, it wouldn't even understand pain. It howled, as Silver zipped around the monster at supersonic speeds.

"Damn you, destroying the world with your fires. I'll destroy you!" he vowed, arching his hand out.

With concentration and focus, there was a sudden difference to what was happening to Iblis than what was to be expected. Instead of having the cyan aura of his psychokinetic powers trying to disrupt him, there was frost. Icy bits were spreading on the body of the demon, and Silver's hands were slightly shaking. Mental prowess helped continue this strange phenomenon, creating ice from nothing but his mind.

As his psychic energy flowed, Iblis was cold inside and out for its reason. It was chilling, as snow started to gather, and its lava-like features were replaced by spreading ice. It was a thin line of solid water, cool as it could be. The monster didn't know what was happening, as his movements were slowing down and he was stuck in one place. It then began to crack apart, breaking down into pieces, and falling into the dry lava. Silver was starting to waver, his muscles exerting much of his power into doing whatever he was doing.

The white hedgehog had stopped Iblis by magically creating ice over it. His telekinesis would be the cause of this, and it was interesting to say that it was working. Iblis was down for a few seconds, as Silver floated down to a rooftop to recover his energy from the recent attack. The rest was refreshing, although it only lasted for a few seconds. He just needed some time to recover from his mental attacks, and the signs of fatigue were fading away in the next seconds.

"Focus..." he said to himself, "Iblis isn't dead yet. He's gonna recover from that like how he did before... I swear..."

The remains of molten rock, frosted with a thin layer of ice, were scattered onto the now frozen lava. He dropped to the temporary ice rink, skating his way over to the ashes of the monster. Its resistance to fire was obvious, as it was made of fire, but the thought of freezing it never came to mind when they thought ice would melt in proximity. But Silver never froze it. He stopped it.

He slowed down the active particles of Iblis' body using his telekinesis. It would've been excruciating to have used mental powers in the molecular or atomic level, but Silver was trained to handle lots of things. He could throw back a meteor-sized ball of metal with no sign of weakness. Using full power would've been dangerous, but it was worth the risk to see this fiery beast come close to death with its opposite: ice.

Silver's trail was just a straight beeline for the crumpled stone of Iblis. He glared at it with hatred. This thing was the reason he couldn't get to live a normal life. He had finally destroyed it for a day with intellect he could've learned if Iblis wasn't here. But when he put more thought into it, Iblis might've been one of the chain reactions to why he was born. The monster had been here for a least hundred years, and the survivors had to survive. He was born a survivor, and now he was the savior of the last survivors of this world.

Sounds of thumping and sliding alerted Silver, pinpointing his attention to the purple cat. She walked slowly on the thick ice, looking around at the mess Iblis has become. All turned into frosted rock. She looked up at Silver, mouth agape.

"How... How did you...?" Blaze was in a loss for words, staggered by how this white hedgehog had defeated something it took even more than just the two of them.

"He's gonna come back." Silver replied solemnly, ignoring the question. "...like all the other times we think we've killed him."

Blaze sighed inwardly as she nodded as a response. He did have a point, all those other times of them 'destroying' Iblis were just false hope. She turned her head to see every chunk of iced Iblis. The flames of disaster had been temporarily extinguished, and they would have to face him again in two days tops.

"We'll need to find a permanent solution." she stated.

Silver nodded, contemplating at the sky. He got an idea from it. In deep space, it was cold, as there was no air and no particles for heat to be made. It was the perfect prison for a creature such as Iblis! The dull blue glow began to envelope him, and then covering the regenerating corpse of the demon. The white hedgehog began to hover, and the frosted remains floated, preparing to jump-start into space.

"Let's see how you'll get out of this." he thought, pressing his powers to the limit.

In the next instant, he was gone. Blaze turned to stare into space, where Silver had rocketed off.

* * *

><p>Silver had never experienced going at the speed of light.<p>

Now, he exceeded it. By warping molecules, particles and atoms to make a portal into hyperspace, he had gone faster than lightspeed, racing across the dimensions of space.

In the next second, he passed the moon. In a few more, he'll drop off the monster into empty space, killing off any substantial way he could regenerate properly in the void of nothing. No particles of air to pass heat, which will freeze Iblis over so that it can't come back. After all, fire needs oxygen to live, and air isn't anywhere near.

It felt weird being off in space. Sound needed a medium to travel to, and there was none in space. He was hearing nothing. It was peaceful, he wanted to just float around in space, just thinking about his purpose in life.

He should've died along with Iblis doing this. But his powers were keeping him alive, storing air in his psychic, blue bubble, and also accelerating his molecules to heat himself up from the cold abyss. He watched as the remains of the demon floated around aimlessly, spreading towards their own general direction. Realizing he was running out of air, he used his psychic abilities to open up another portal by realigning the particles he had.

* * *

><p>In a minute, Silver had done it. Without even breaking a sweat. That's what troubled Blaze, since she couldn't believe this had all happened. Her close friend had just overwhelmed Iblis in just a day, when it took years when they were together. The lava started to lower, and the fires stopped spreading. Iblis was gone, and so was his kingdom. The temperature started to lower, cooling down as lava finally went away, magically. The sky was no longer dark and red, and the cat was staring at Silver, who was just absentmindedly contemplating by the rooftops.<p>

"How did you do it?" she asked, breaking the silence.

It'd been over half an hour since they stood on that rooftop, and Silver just found out. The white hedgehog, now snapped into reality, tried to reply.

"I... had some help." He turned to face her. "Someone told me how to extend the variety of control of the environment I had with my powers. She used a bit of physics to help me out with it. Now I know what I could do." He looked down at his hands. "Throwing trash everywhere was just the beginning of this power. It had so much potential, waiting to be unleashed. I just wonder why I have it."

Blaze could hear the uneasiness in his voice. He was scared. There was something he had in his arsenal that made him so powerful, he was afraid of it. To lose control of himself. Back then, at least yesterday, he wasn't able to do anything he did to Iblis just now. With whatever help he got, in really made him all-powerful. Omnipotent, almighty, overpowered, he was just that. He was a mortal God.

"You're afraid of this new discovery."

Silver turned back to gazing at the sky. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you know me and how I write, it's totally gonna have fighting scenes based off of...**

**...uh...**

**...I think my name is enough to explain this.**

**Well, I made a plot, it's gonna be stupid. Hopefully, I could make more sense with this, devise better ways of getting people killed**_ (nobody was hurt or injured in the making—Ow! Sorry, stubbed my toe. Gah, it hurts like _hell_.) _**and give more reason for things I need happen to just happen.**

**Also, it's getting depressing around here. Felt like it was bit of a stretch to post this story with such a lighthearted summary. And a... picture I made of Silver... Why the hell does he look so depressing?!**


	2. Radiation

**What if**

**_Radiation_**

* * *

><p><span>Six months later...<span>

The repairs of one city has been made, and it was enough to help the survivors of the world. With Silver helping, progress was being made fast. He was able to make buildings in minutes, with his telekinesis being a godlike power he had. He was able to move damaged buildings and make them back to normal, cementing themselves together by merging atoms to create something new. In the end, there were buildings filled with people who praised him as a God from the heavens. Silver was just sad, thinking about his decision to be ruler or not. Was he a good leader? To be honest... no, he wasn't.

Food from crops was a big deal, and Silver was easily making process. He had made land by moving a massive pile of dirt from places, and kept it moist by fircing clouds to rain. Creating fake sunlight by controlling the photons in the air, whilst bringing in light drops of water from the sky, he was able to complete the process in less than a day. A widespread of food had been given throughout a population of about five thousand. He had even gotten people to help him with creating this farm everyday to make sure everything was grown correctly. He didn't have any particular expertise for farming, so it was alright to have some people guide him.

Making generators for electricity had been particularly easy. He was able to generate electricity himself by powering the electrons in the air. With that said, he was able to fill the whole city's supply of electricity. Some people had some intellect about this task, and they told him that there should be some other generators, so he wouldn't have to do this again and again. To Silver, it was no deal, but to them, it was a really _great_ deal to be made serious about. He made windmills on some flat plains, where he found it strange that the wind was strong there. There were multiple of these electrical generators, and then he called it a day.

Blaze was still uneasy about Silver. His powers have greatly increased with the practice he had by creating a city in a day, bringing rainfall to the crops, help keep the place cool by making it partially freeze every hour, producing mass amounts of electricity and creating stuff by bending and shaping the atoms of a substance into something.

The growth of the city was exponential, being even better than before. People started to work, helping others to keep Iblis out of their minds, and at this rate, they no longer needed Silver to help them grow their city. They had all they would need to stay alive in this world. Hell, they even had the internet!

The world might've been saved, and people started to rebuild even more. Silver was unsure, but the faces of cheery people and the praise for his heroics got to him. He was alright with being called the hero, making him feel invincible with much to devote to. Until, his brain started to have a small hint of pain. The white parts of his eyes were starting to glow blue everytime he used his powers. He got into a hospital, got checked, and found something that changed his mind about the world.

* * *

><p>"Silver, sir, I-I don't know how to tell you this... but..." the doctor stammered, checking her files again to see if she read the wrong thing. "...you're dying."<p>

The white hedgehog was internally shocked to hear the news, but he didn't show it. He kept his neutral face, gazing straight into the ground. The psychic hero had his fingers curled up against the patient bed, and spoke up, "How?"

"There's an anomaly in your brain. It's weakening from the immense strain put onto it." she flipped through the notes again, trying to reassure herself that the world hero wasn't going to stay. "There's some kind of radiation affecting it. We don't know what it is, but it's been a long time since someone had the resources to fix it."

Silver thought about what she said. _It's been a long time since someone had the resources to fix it?_ "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, somebody in the past had it. More than a hundred years ago. He was very intelligent. Too bad, _it_ caught him." the doctor replied, somehow having knowledge of this. Must've passed on from generations worth of stories.

He gazed down at the floor, golden eyes glowing blue around it. "I... see..."

The female doctor acted up, "I don't think you should be doing that. It might worsen your injury—"

"It's fine." Silver interrupted, "I can handle it... By the way, what should I call you?"

"Marine, sir."

"You don't need to call me sir. I'm only fourteen."

"Yes, sir—I mean, Silver."

The white hedgehog chuckled inwardly, giving a warm smile.

* * *

><p>A black hedgehog, striped with dullish gray, stepped out of he shadows. His green eyes looked around at the civilization. Remarkable, at how well they were doing. They've suddenly forgotten about Iblis for a few moments there. The dark hedgehog took a few steps, inching nearer to the screen he had in that room. It was impossible, Iblis was immortal! How could he have died? Everyone was happy now, that there wasn't a hint of anything that could kill their peaceful surroundings, at least, in their view.<p>

Mephiles the Dark slammed his palms onto the desk, clearly frustrated. How could this be happening?! Iblis was there six months ago, and in a split second, it's gone, replaced by the healthy people of this planet. There hopefulness of a greater future disgusted him, what a lie! There is no hope for them, they'll all die sometime. Everyone dies once per lifetime. No one except immortal beings could live till the end of time.

It angered him. So much progress at winning, destroying people and their hopes, bringing despair and dread... next thing he knew, _all_ of it, decimated by a mere person.

Then, it happened.

There he was, at his doorstep, glaring coldly at his back. Mephiles swerved to check the abnormality in the air, the ominous presence that someone was in here. But he was haled up, crashing into the ceiling. The hold wasn't caused by means of physical action, it was indeed made by a mental force.

Blue light lit the room, and in that blue light were two golden irises, peering into his soul. Mephiles struggled to get out of his hold, even increasing his strength through Chaos Energy, it wasn't enough.

"Mephiles," the psychic hero called. "Scum like you don't deserve to even _be_ here."

"Is that so?" Mephiles asked. "You are _so_ narrow-minded. You don't get it, do you? Everyone will die sometime, they can't live forever. We're just accelerating that thought for everyone to realize that there is no hope for them. The mindless destruction we've caused? They're all figments now, thanks to you."

"What the hell are you saying?" The light of his eyes glowed brighter, signifying a significant boost of power used in his telekinesis.

Mephiles grunted, "Nobody will remember this. They'll all think of it as tales that had happened a thousand years ago. Like the wars that have happened in the past, nobody will even bat an eye about this. You've just made everyone work so hard again, just to have their downfall imminent to the government that _you'll_ make soon.

"You're not a hero. You've just made things worse. There are people out there needing your help, but you're just so into the main part of the society that you can't even hear their pleas. You're torturing them Silver, making them work when they can just rest. There is no hope for anyone in the Universe. They'll all die someday. Sooner _or_ later." Mephiles laughed at that thought. "There is no change. You just prolonged their demise. You're giving them false hope. You know that I'm right, Silver."

The white hedgehog stood there, arm raised to inhibit the Dark creature of any movement, contemplating at his words. _He's manipulating me... with something I've thought about for the longest time. He's right, but... he's still _wrong_. His whole mindset about this is._

"Tell me... what of that disease of yours?" Mephiles laughed, "Having trouble? Pains in your head? Headaches you can't wrap your mind around? Try some painkillers, I'm sure _those_ will help."

_Why is he bringing this up?_ Silver's eyes glinted again. His hand was trembling for a split second, his control wavering.

"I know you're looking for it. A cure. I just happen to know of someone in the past that can help you with that." the dark hedgehog said, "There's this scientist called Doctor Robotnik. A brilliant mind he's got. Too bad he could only help you in the past."

_He's planting a mind bomb, yech... _Silver thought. _He wants me to go to the past—_

"Reading my mind, eh? You'll find nothing there." Mephiles informed, "My mind is a blank state of horrific events you don't want to see. I know you, destroyer of Iblis, you don't want to see those fires again, do you? There's a reason why nobody in the city has ever lit a fire. And when they do, they always have this head trauma. Really annoying."

Immediately picturing the red, hot flames in his mind, Silver knew he was getting into a trap. Mephiles must've known what he was saying, if he could make him suffer while he was restricted.

"Oh, if only you have a time machine to go back into the past to get an antidote." Mephiles said sarcastically. "I'm sure you'll be happy again. Too bad you don't have anyone experienced in time travel. Or anyone with enough of an intellect to _invent_ time travel. But, I know one person that has that particular ability though... But I won't tell. It's my secret."

Silver eyed the giant computer behind the dark hedgehog, before looking back at him. _Just let him talk, I might be able to get what I want to hear. This... Robotnik guy, and the person who knows about time travel._

"Let me talk? Oh, what do _you_ want?" Mephiles glared, "The cure is nowhere near us. This special person I was talking about was me. Of course, you won't trust me, but I can time travel. I've had a knack for warping through time to do something."

_He's bringing up lies. _Silver thought, _That's abominable. He can't time travel._

Upon hearing what's on his mind, Mephiles responded, "Oh, but I can! Chaos Emeralds."

Silver let his arm down. _He can read minds. I forgot about it the second he brought it up. What the hell..._

"What was your first thought upon entering here..." If Mephiles could make a sinister smile, he would do so now. "...Killing me? I'm pretty sure you want me to rot and die. That _is_, after all, why you went out of your way to get here. Why else would you spend six months looking for an underground base? Did my 'evil stench' bring you here?"

Silver couldn't believe what was happening. Mephiles was buying time for himself. His first actual thought when he came here was to kill him. This lingering sense of the dead came up in the first month, then he found out it was actually something. In the next five months he was here, ready to end the sense he dreaded.

"Why don't you go ahead? Kill me. Come on. Let's see how much of a hero you are."

_If I kill him... it'll do good. He won't be here anymore to terrorise anyone else. Just one death, saving thousands... __But, he's controlling me, to do something I don't want to. Sure, without an afterthought, I was gonna kill him. But now, holding him at metaphorical gunpoint, the thought of killing him... isn't me._

"Stop being a baby. Kill me. Be the independent one, and do whatever no one else would." Mephiles urged, "Be the one in control of the situation. End all chaos. Save everyone and yourself. Prolong what you _think_ is right."

_This makes sense... _Silver clutched at his head, accidentally letting go of Mephiles. _What the hell do I do? Kill him now? Spare him? The answer is right in front of me!_ He glared at Mephiles, sweat dripping from his face, while he was gasping for some air. _He's just standing there... waiting for the inevitable._

_No one lives forever. They'll die sometime._

Whatever happened in the next second, was a gruesome memory Silver held back in his brain. His brain was going overload, needing more time to reconsider what he was doing, but time wasn't with him. He had already done it, and it took him a few seconds to realize it. His eyes stared in horror, his fingers twitched, while all he could do is give a silent gasp. The levels of fear and regret rose, wanting to move back in time.

Splatters of red covered the walls, and Mephiles was gone.

Silver killed him.

* * *

><p><span>Four months later...<span>

He never talked about it. But he had an experiment. He looked for anything that had changed, he acted everything out, and tried to see if whatever he did was normal. He didn't know anymore, he couldn't move properly like any person would. He wanted to get a cure for his illness, but he couldn't get it because he was the only one with the powers of telekinesis. Plus, the resources needed are in the past.

It's been ten whole months since Iblis' death, two months before everyone celebrates the first anniversary of Silver's heroism. But the white hedgehog didn't want to have a future anymore, he didn't want to do anything new. He became more closed off. Blaze had tried to speak with him, but he wouldn't give off any new info except for saying short answers.

He had a secret, asking a scientist to invent a time machine so that he could travel back in time. The person he trusted to do this was the same person that had told him how to use his telekinetic powers in a more better way. Not in a training-like fashion, but in a 'Can you do this or that?' fashion. He didn't know why, but there was an odd feeling around her that gives off the 'I am smart, and can build a time machine' feel. It must be because she was only smart in engineering, physics, hypothetical science and being the only one that had a theory of time travel.

"So, it's done, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

The hedgehog and the rabbit stood in front of the time travelling pod, taking a look at the finished product of time travel. This was going to be in the history books for sure, or not, considering that if Silver had gone back, there should be a record of it before. The rabbit scientist, Mint, had made sure that it was made as correctly as she'd made concept of it. Silver just wanted to go back in time and get the cure. He had no plans of coming back, which sounded cold, but he wanted to stay in the past for a while before getting tired of it.

"Can you start the machine?" Silver asked, turning to the highly intelligent rabbit.

"Yep, just gimme' a sec." Mint replied, "I just want to gaze at my baby."

"You're..." Silver hesitated for a moment. _Saying weird would sound hypocritical, because _I'm_ weird. But, in order to sound normal... _"...strange."

"Hah, likewise." She rolled her eyes and went for the controls. "Or vice versa, whatever you call it."

Silver walked out of the small compound, waiting for the time machine to start up. He leaned over to a wall, head resting back on it. He thought back to the time he killed Mephiles, a memory he vowed never to open up. He made sure know one knew, and he partially vaporised the evidence with his power of matter manipulation. By just making it vibrate fast enough, he was able to make heat, and with the extent of his abilities, he was able to make it disintegrate into ashes. Then, he just left that black powder into smudges on the floor. Maybe someone in the next ten years would find it and just say it was dust accumulated in the room.

"Is this the secret you have been hiding from me?"

Blaze.

_Oh shit..._ "What are you doing here?!" he snapped at her, trying to act as normal as possible.

The cat walked up to him in a bossy way, eyes narrowed at him. "I just learned about your condition. Using your powers would worsen your injury. Please, don't."

Silver's eyes glowed blue again, but he wasn't focusing on using his powers or anything.

Blaze tensed up from the action. "Silver... Do _not_ do this. Travelling through the time stream is a dangerous act. By doing so you would cause chains of events that would change our time here, and it may cause you to fade away into nothingness, as you have never been made in the first place, thus destroying the Universe as you have already gone back in time and made a record of your appearance, when you should have never been there."

"That's... a lot to take in." Silver responded, "But this time machine won't be actual time travelling, Mint has already thought of your theory as well. The time machine I use will create a new, different timeline, where—" _Or is it when?_ "—I could change the events of that past, but it would be unaffected of this timeline."

"It looks like you have thought this out well. But you are going to disrupt other timelines just to cure yourself of your illness. That would be selfish of you, Silver." Blaze started to burn. "I cannot allow such a thing to happen. You are messing with unworldly planes of existences. Something higher than your own command."

"Sorry, Blaze, I just have to."

The purple cat moved nimbly around the grassy floor, catching up to Silver in a second. The white hedgehog didn't want to do mcuh against her, and decided to use his psychic powers to restrain her with the same thing he used against Iblis, ice. He stopped molecules, atoms and particles, letting them freeze instantly and creating frost. Before Blaze reached him, several things happened. The temperature dropped significantly, the weather of that place began to change, the grass started to die, the air became chilly, and her fires started to extinguish.

Snow started coming out from nowhere, but if reason needs be, the moisture of the air. Frist started spreading throughout Blaze's body, covering her and lowering her body temperature severely. Silver was unaffected, for he was in his psychic, blue bubble. Blaze was taken down to the ground by snow, and was helpless against the white hedgehog. Silver was right in front of her, towering over her like he was the one in control of this the _whole_ time. She felt cheated, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Silver retreated from the battle and restrained her in a split second.

She started to struggle under the thin layer of snow. She had little resistance to the colder objects, and she was incapacitated by it. She tried to get up, but she was losing energy from the icy ground. "No..."

"I'm sorry, Blaze."

Silver walked back into the workshop, and found the pale-yellow rabbit ready to start the time machine, from a few feet. Silver floated his way over to the time travelling pod, before getting in. There were controls in the inside, which Silver noticed, and they were for getting back. Once the pod closed, Mint started to flick switches, powering stuff up, and then pressing buttons. She took a deep breath, glancing at the time machine for a final time. Before the jump began, she asked a question.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Silver's muffled voice went through the container.

Mint pressed the final button.

* * *

><p>Everything was gone.<p>

Blank.

Just a white void of space.

Where was he going?

_When_ was he going?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, well, I've been busy lately. So... see you in the next chapter, I guess?**


	3. The Great Hunt: Part I

**A/N: Finally! Got the time to update this! The thing is, it's been in the document list for 17 years... :| ...uh... I don't know how to explain.**

* * *

><p><strong>What if<strong>

**_The Great Hunt: Part I_**

* * *

><p><span>Hours Later...<span>

Silver stood in the middle of rubble and bodies. Smoke had risen, fires had started, and the flesh of his barreled down resistors were still alive. Not decaying yet. Oh no, not yet. They were still of use to him. They were the bait to his cure. This Robotnik person, what a fool. Didn't he know that he knew? Did he just think he was stupid and wouldn't figure it out? He wasn't new here, he already knew.

Killing. What a joke. Death was inevitable. Have it sooner or later, it doesn't matter. The Universe doesn't care with everyone being so tiny compared to it. People murdering, they were just cleaning up the world of filth. We would all grow up, being either bad or good. No one was perfectly good anyway, not even Silver.

But he didn't care anymore. Nobody did.

Oh, how the day had gone by.

* * *

><p><span>Hours Before...<span>

Time travel.

Fascinating.

What else? Being able to travel through time, aging his atoms through the time stream to create a new Universe where he could tamper time with. This _was_ the past, but it will never be the original past, with a new entity entering its timeline.

Was he a new entity though? Were his molecules made again to fit in with teleporting into this timeline, or were they just the same old molecules he had while travelling? Was he a _new_ Silver, free from brain radiation? Or was he the same, unaffected by the unexisting or existing laws of the Universe. Wormholes, time travel, if he were at the same place, he might be in space from the time displacement. After all, the Earth moves around the sun, and one second too late, he would be more than a hundred miles off the ground he was supposed to be.

He got out of the pod, and found himself in the middle of a deserted forest. He didn't know _how_ a forest could be deserted, but it was the past, what did he know. Those other animals could be robots for all he knew.

He began his search, using his telekinesis to fly. His eyes glowed blue again, a side effect with his telekinetic abilities. A _really_ bad side effect, in which he slowly dies of brain poisoning or radiation. He began to scour through the forest, and he was lucky. He found a factory on a patched up land in the middle of the forest. And, there was the mark that spells Robotnik. After looking up on the internet about him, he was a mad scientist. And it was all that could be listed in the databanks. It must've been wiped out by something, or _someone_. Mephiles didn't want him to know.

He ripped open a hole in the metal wall, entering it freely. His boots clanked onto the metal floor, signaling a breach in the security. Only then was the alarm made, and alerting every robot in the vicinity. Silver's eyes glinted blue, and a psychic wave of energy washed through the air, disrupting any electric device, like an EMP. Sending out waves of electromagnetic force by powering up the electrons in the air. Weak when enabled by itself, strong when connected with others.

He floated to the main room, where it looked like the doctor had been expecting him. He was fat, had an orange moustache, blue glasses, red coat, black pants, bald, and did I mention... morbidly obese? He was sitting in his chair, fingers connected with each other.

"So... who're you? Seeing as how you've decimated my factory, and being a hedgehog, I suppose you were here to end whatever I'm doing?" the scientist asked, a hint of anger behind his voice.

What the white hedgehog said surprised him. "I want a cure."

Robotnik's eyes widened, "Oh? A cure? For what exactly?"

"I don't know. Radiation?" Silver replied.

Eggman sneered, "Then scram—"

A wave of blue energy slammed the scientist further backwards into his seat. "Look here, Robotnik," Silver's voice sharpened, sounding bitter and cold. The threatening kind. "I want the cure of this disease I have. I don't know what it is, but I do know it has something to do with radiation and the telekinetic power I have. You either help me, or else..."

That was all he needed to do to knock some sense into him. Nervously, the doctor nodded, but when he got released from the hold, he was confident again. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to help me—"

"Yeah, in what way?" Silver interrupted.

"You're a little hasty there. But okay, I could see with you having some radiation affecting you. Computer, scan." A thin white light scanned through the future hero's body, finding some interesting information. But Robotnik hadn't realized yet. "So, I want you to kill these pests..." He opened up a hologram, and displaying in colors were Mobians of different colors.

Silver narrowed his eyes, "Why—"

"They've damaged property." The scene turned into a photo of buildings on fire, smoke trailing into the air, rubble and destruction all over the place. Silver twitched, it looked a bit like how Iblis would destroy something, minus the fires. There were too little. "With your psychic powers, I guess you could destroy or incapacitate these—"

Upon reading his mind, Silver knew what Eggman wanted. "Done," He spun on his heels, and hovered away.

Robotnik watched as the psychic hero was out of sight, then looked at the stats. Silver's condition was getting worse, obviously. There were particles of hypothetical science, and those would be of the time travel kind. Chaos Energy was also typed into one of Silver's diseases, and the only one he knew that had the cure was... his enemy. Silver better have his blood, or he'll have to use the only blood samples he had left.

* * *

><p>Impatience.<p>

Everything was slow. He _was_ patient. Time had just gone by that last second. And a second is all that needs for him to become irritated.

_Everything_ was slow. Each verbal spout, and each vibration to his ears. They were slow. It took him a second till he could register sound after light. He had always been this way. He was born like this. Fast, speed, supersonic, blur... he could go on. And at last, the blue blur.

Everything was _slow_. All the rythmic beats he heard in his ears, pumping blood. He could see the tiniest movements go by, without anyone else noticing. By physics, the faster you go, the slower time goes for you. Faster metabolism means a need for food. He was hungry, he needed to eat. Chili dogs were just his first guess. Mostly because it was the first thing he ate after receiving that memory loss. He doesn't know who his parents are, or why he woke up in the city. He didn't know why he was taken to a lab after that.

Everything was slow. He could see the wind blowing, the grass flickering in the slowest of motions. He remembered the bubbles, the acid-like liquid. He remembered getting stuffed into that chemical plant, being experimented on. The water, everywhere, covering him. He couldn't breathe. He had always feared of drowning since then. Why was he fast? It was a mutated genetic disorder, transfixed with cosmic energy... Chaos Energy. Warping from superhuman speed to supersonic speed. Hell, even faster. He never shows he could go even faster, so that everyone else can catch up. Of course, he wanted to alert people he was fast.

Everything was slow. His friends amused him. They were slow. Time dilation. He had more time to think, feel, move, everything. They react as slowly as a normal guy, _so_ sluggish. Seconds turn to minutes, and nobody's finished speaking a word. He couldn't do anything about it. It was his curse. Speed. What good is it, if everything was like this. His atoms, molecules, particles, cells, moving at a high rate, causing massive forces of friction that can generate fire through his high speed vibrations in the air. It was only one movement, and it could cause a fire. His speed was almighy, nothing could touch him. He could move faster than the speed of sound. He could move faster than mach ten. He could move faster than _any_ living organism. He knew, he was experimented on.

Everything was slow. He could see the little details of their faces, all displaying emotion in a statue-like way. Another second has passed and there was too little of a movement for him to distinguish. Actually, he could see their fur moving as the wind blew. Pink, red and yellow. He could see their eyes, staring. They weren't moving, but they could still give out feeling. Happiness, joy, and the likes of optimism. Colors of jade blue, violet and baby blue in each of their eyes. His friends were slow, he taunted them. He already told them a hundred times, a thousand times over. They were still slow. They weren't on his level. They weren't enough of a challenge.

Everything was slow. Even that other one, the silent. He wasn't fast enough, and to think, that he was the most prominent and dangerous one on the planet. Pssh, too slow. Ultimate, the final, the best and extreme, processing at its maximum possible level, resisting beyond incapability... nothing. He was nothing to him. He kept the act. Faker, what a nice name to go with it. It reminded him how fake he actually was. He never really showed his true colors. He never showed his true limit. All those experiments showed he was meant for the title. Ultimate Life Form.

Everything was slow. It was true. Everything was and _is_ slow. The time dilation is getting larger and larger everytime he ages, grows, or taps into it. The speed of Chaos Energy was destructive, dangerous. But not for him. He was born with it. His genes were coded to react with it differently. He knew this because the only thing he knew about his parents...

_Everything was slow._ ...was that they've also been coded to relate with it. The Chaos Emeralds, they've been synced. He was perfect for it, since he was born with the genes of two people that had interacted and had an immense amount of Chaos Energy radiation. Affecting the brain, destroying it till insanity. He was already going insane with this speed.

Everything was slow. He was slowly going insane. He was acting. He didn't know who he _was_ or even _is_. Keeping the act was the thing he could do, to keep hope living, letting them live without knowing he was slowly dying.

Everything was slow. Radiation. His brain was with perfect sync with it. His _blood_, if tampered with correctly, could heal people who aren't enabled to feel Chaos radiation.

Everything... was... slow...

Zzzeeeuuum.

Everything _was_ slow. His eyes were back to its emerald green color, and the time dilation became thinner, turning his reaction time back to normal. His top speed at this form was at mach one, just at the speed of sound. Still better than anything else. Sonic was _always_ faster.

"—hide the Master Emerald. So what do you guys think?" the red echidna asked, smiling at his companions. He turned to face the blue hedgehog directly. "Sonic?"

Tails eyed at the blue blur, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sonic reassured, uncharacteristically being stoic. He cracked a smirk, "Took you guys long enough to finish speaking."

Knuckles could only make the sound, "Huh? That question lasted for a second."

Sonic rubbed his ear, "One second too late." he retorted.

The hedgehog sighed afterwards.

_Everything was slow._ He thought.

* * *

><p>Psychic waves travelled throughout his entire body, lifting him up and giving him the capability to fly. He winds soar past him, as he sped through the plains. He saw dots, four different colors, same as the holograms. He opened a vortex-like portal, and teleported to the destination instantly. When he got in the midst of it all, he saw the looks of surprise on all four of their faces, only by a fraction of a second.<p>

_The Universe isn't fair._

"Woah, what the—" Silent beatdown. Silver threw the echidna fifty feet into the air with his telekinesis, then took the fox by the head and threw him at the pink hedgehog. The blue one looked surprised, before he changed his demeanor and got into a running stance.

_Well, actually, it doesn't need to be. We're just ants to that celestial cosmos._

The future hero flicked him off without a word, sending him flying into the other side of the hill. The echidna finally landed, and Silver used his molecular-level psychokinesis to stop all the atoms in his body. He froze him with the small hints of water vapour in the air, turning it into ice and freezing him cold.

_It doesn't need to be fair. It could be however it wants._

Silver turned, putting his hand out as his eyes glowed blue. Silently, the grass around him glowed the same color, before his hand shook, and the friction cause them all to heat up. Burn. Fires everywhere. This didn't remind him of anything, he didn't care about Iblis. He could destroy him with his weakened state.

_Hell, the Universe doesn't owe anyone anything. It doesn't owe the fairness everyone needs. We owe that to ourselves._

"I think he's being mind controlled!" the fox yelled, already recovering. Silver turned to him, controlling the heat waves and sending them onto the fox. The pink one had swung her hammer, shooting waves of air at the fires to disperse them away. The white hedgehog made a fist, and a gust of cold wind flung the two out of his sight.

_We had morals... thinking if we did good, we would get something good in return._

"Hey, pothead!" the blue one cried, bashing into his back with tremendous speed. Silver's body grazed the dirt, before he flipped back up. He glared at the hedgehog, eyes glowing deadly blue, even forming a kind of trail that was shooting upwards. "I bet you can't catch me!" Silver smirked, lifting up his hand and creating a bubble around the blue blur. The white hedgehog flew at him, and raised his arms. He shot them down, sending the blue on into the earth.

_The Universe won't do stuff like that. _

Chunks of dirt sprawled into the air, as the hedgehog's body was drilling into molten lava territory. Before he reached the temperature that could melt his bones, Silver lifted him back up, and Sonic's body was caked in mud. The future psychic stared at the pained hedgehog, lifting him only by his leg. His eyes flashed, and fire started to erupt around Sonic, burning him alive. But that won't kill him. It's not enough.

_These Universal laws, being a good man... is just pointless._

Screaming. So much. Silver dropped to the icy ground, and so did Sonic, who flopped into the cold, dead grass and rolled, trying to get rid of the fire. The white hedgehog slowly walked up to him, sending out waves of psychic energy with each step. Each one could shatter one's hearing, potentially blind them, cut them with air, force them into a concussion. Sonic was holding on, unable to say a word.

_It doesn't matter. People die everyday. It's inevitable, just like how Mephiles said. We die sooner or later._

Silently, the hedgehog had made it to his destination, placing a hand on Sonic's head. He had the kill switch, and he could make the move at any time with him in his hold. But the blue one was persistent, breaking the sound barrier and ending up on his back. Silver turned, ears bleeding, only to find Sonic's sneakers into his face. Both hedgehogs jumped back, but Sonic was the first one to make a move. He rolled into a ball and shot off at Silver.

_What good does it make when it has no sense to us... or no use._

The white hedgehog brought up a wall of energy, stopping the hedgehog in time. His golden eyes, shining blue, showed death in the blue one's emerald eyes. Then, he split an atom in half. Exploding right in his face. A fraction of an atomic bomb struck the blue hedgehog with force, injuring him in burns, radioactivity and blasts. His body flew away with smoke trailing, and he crashed into the dirt. Silver watched as the blue blur struggled to keep up in his body, bleeding heavily everywhere. Flesh was torn through the bomb, a devastating one. He _should_ be dead by now.

_We strive for ourselves. Anything else is just a distraction to our pointless destiny. _

"Who the hell are you?" Silver turned, finding a black striped hedgehog. Shadow dashed at him, but Silver struck him with a psychic wave, distorting memories and thoughts. He knew the Ultimate Life Form, in fact, he knew that these were all heroes. He already read through Robotnik's mind, he knew them easily. Silver's eyes glowed intensely again, creating harmless flames onto the black hedgehog.

_It no longer matters. Good, bad, who cares? The Universe doesn't._

"Fire? I'm the Ultimate—" Freeze. He might be able to live, but he'll be stuck in a fastened block of ice, created by the water vapour in the air. This might traumatize him, since he'd been in lockdown for fifty years. Silver turned to see Sonic, who was stumbling on his feet, trying to stay up.

_It won't care if I kill, only those who would be against me are. I don't care, they're all living their pointless lives for nothing. They won't achieve anything groundbreaking enough to impress _the_ Universe._

Silver floated down to him, staring at him eye-to-eye. What fascinated him was that he was healing fast and his eyes were no longer emerald green. But no matter, he'll end it.

_Why should I care anymore?_

Silver flicked him off, cutting off the oxygen in his brain, causing him to blackout.

_It doesn't even matter._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is where we left off. Right? Uh, I don't think so...**

**If you're going to ask how I keep my sanity after all this... I don't. I don't think normally, as I have a warped sense of mind. Just like everyone else. Death is inevitable, but what makes it less worse, is to die a good man. Oh, wait, I think I cured myself of insanity. I'm such a genius!**

**Anyway, this Chapter was not that good. Oh no, I think I'm going to have to destroy this story before it becomes even worse.**


End file.
